htf_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
DarkFire's Past
Roles Starring *DarkFire *Tiger General *Missingno Featuring *Flippy *Tirek *Sneaky *Zitten *Tipper Appearances *Tiger Soldiers *Generic Tree Soldiers Plot The scene begins in a remote jungle. Flippy, Tirek, and Zitten are at their camp keeping watch, while Darkfire sets up traps around the camp. Suddenly, a tiger soldier comes up behind Darkfire and puts a cloth over his mouth. Darkfire tries to scream and Zitten hears. Zitten runs to try and help Darkfire but he trips on some sticks. Tirek shouts as Darkfire is dragged away and the group looks on as the tigers get away. In a different scene, we see Darkfire waking up. He is tied to a chair and the Tiger General is in front of him along with Missingno. Darkfire panics as the Tiger General asks him where Flippy's base is located. Darkfire refuses to tell them and Missingno tightens the ropes. They bring in Sneaky who they have also captured and again ask where their base is located. Sneaky shakes his head, urging Darkfire to not tell. Darkfire yells as Missingno stabs Sneaky repeatedly in the chest. They leave and promise to return. Tirek and Flippy are sitting on the back of the army jeep, heading back to camp. Once they arrive they immediately run into Tipper's room and tells him the situation. Tipper says he thinks he has found the Tiger Generals base. The team packs their bags and heads off into the jungle. Back on the Tiger General's side he and Missingno decide to place Darkfire in a horrifying situation. They knock Darkfire out and leave him in the jungle with several of his dead teammates bodies hanging from the trees. To make matters worse they kill Sneaky, cut off his head, and place his head in Darkfire's arms. As they are leaving Flippy, Tirek, Zitten, and Tipper arrive in the jungle. The Tiger General hears and he and Missingno run away as shots begin. The firing wakes Darkfire up. He sees the dead bodies in the trees and screams in horror. He then looks down and sees Sneaky's head in his arms, his eyes staring off. Darkfire lets out another bloodcurdling shriek. Zitten runs into the trees where Darkfire is. He sees Darkfire crouched over shaking. Zitten slowly approaches him but when Darkfire turns around is flipped out. He charges and pounces on Zitten but looks up at the General and Missingno. He gets off the shaken Zitten and charges at Missingno, punching him in the face. The Tiger General calls in helicopters and Flippy and Tipper take cover. Darkfire kills several Tiger soldiers and gives Missingno a black eye. Meanwhile, Tirek is flipped out and takes his knife and slashes at the General cutting off his arm. Tipper looks behind him in the forest and shrieks when he sees Sneaky's body. A flashback reveals that Tipper is Sneaky's uncle. Tipper starts to sob, but then takes one of Zitten's guns. He and Flippy charge and shoot several Tiger Soldiers. Most of the soldiers have fled and it is nearly calm except for Darkfire stabbing several soldiers. Tipper takes out a tranquilizer and shoots Darkfire to end his rampage. He Flippy, Tirek, and Zitten walk up to him. Tipper lifts his eyelid and we see that his pupils are still dilated. The text "DarkFire's Past" appears and the episode ends. Trivia *This episode reveals that Tipper is Sneaky's uncle *This episode also shows the Tiger General before he lost his arm. It is revealed that Tirek was the one who cut it off. Category:TreeFriendUser111's Episodes Category:Episodes Category:War Episodes